Jesus Take The Wheel
by speedmonkey
Summary: I heared this song and I had to do something with it. So here is a little sc fic. Calleigh and tim aren't the perfect married couple. When a car accident takes his family away on new years eve tim feels responsible. Ok i'm bad at summaries. Please read.


**Author's note: I know I have 3 other fic out there right now and I have every intention of finishing them this weeked. But last night I was watching The Tonight show with Jay Leno and I heared this song by Carrie Underwood and I just fell in love with it. And I thought I'd do a short one chapter mini song fic. So here yeah go...**

**Pairings: Speed and Calleigh**

**Spoilers: None**

**Jesus Take the Wheel**

It was no secret, the happy couple hadn't been happy for a long time. Their lives just seemed to drift apart somewhere in between the three kids, mortage payments, car payments, work, the dog, work, 15 years of marriage, it just wasn't the same as it was when they were first married. They didn't fight; no there was none of that, it was just they ran out of things to talk about. Sure the ocassional talk at work but that was only about the case, the goodnight's and I love you's in the morning, but other then that that was it.

Tim had asked her if she wanted a divorce one day and all she said was. "What about the girls?" Tim nodded and got the message right there. They had to stay for the girls. Triplets. Tim has been out of his mind, one baby was fine, two even but three at once? Now that just screamed chaos. Don't get them wrong they still loved eachother more then life its self, they just ran out of things to talk about.

It was New Years Eve and Tim remembered that day like it was yesterday. They had had there first real fight. Tim through a vase coming a mere inches from Calleigh's head. Calleigh, tears running along with mascara down her cheeks packed up the kids and left. Tim ran his trembling hands through his hair he took a deep breath and ran out the door to stop them.

"Were are you going?"

"Away from you." was all she said. Tim watched as the Jeep Liberity screetched out of the drive way and down the street. Still to this day Tim can't get the looks on his daughter's faces out of his heads. Faces full of confusion, frustration, pain. Tim stood in his driveway hands in his pockets, looking down the street waiting for her to pull back into the driveway. It was something he thought she would do adventually but now he knows its something that can never happen.

She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati  
On a snow white Christmas Eve  
Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy with the baby in the backseat  
Fifty miles to go and she was running low on faith and gasoline  
It's been a long hard year  
She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention  
She was going way to fast  
Before she knew it she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass  
She saw both their lives flash before her eyes  
She didn't even have time to cry  
She was sooo scared  
She threw her hands up in the air

"Mommy where are we going?" asked little Maggie Speedle.

"Were going to Nana's and Papa's sweetie."

"Why? Are you mad at daddy?" asked Jennifer Speedle.

"Yes baby, mommy is very mad at Daddy."

"Are you guys going to get a divorce?" asked Riley Speedle.

Calleigh looked into the mirror and saw her three little girls sitting in the backseat. Calleigh sighed, "I don't know baby I really don't know. After a few hours of driving Calleigh began to get tired, fully unaware of how fast she was going. She didn't see the car as she drove into the other side of the highway.

**Jesus Take The Wheel**

Tim didn't know how long he had sat in the driveway waiting for her. Starring at the corner waiting to see that red SUV of hers. Tim was brought back to life when he felt his cell phone chirp on his hip. He picked up the phone like he did with any phone. "Speedle?"

"Speed...you need to get over here right now."

"H...I'm not really in the mood for a scene right now. Get Wolfe to do it."

"You need to get over here, Speed. Its Calleigh...and the girls."

Tim's head snapped up. He just saw them, a few hours ago how could there be a scene? So many things were running through his head at that moment he didn't even remember getting in the car and driving clear out of Dade County.

Jesus take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this all on my own  
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
To save me from this road I'm on  
Jesus take the wheel

Tim stood there as he watched the paramedic's cover 3 gurnee's. He looked to his right and saw an ambulance turn on its sirens and take off for Grace Memorial. Tim could barely make out Horatio's outline as he walked towards him. Tim tried desperatley to keep the tears from falling, but it was no use.

It was still getting colder when she made it to the shoulder  
And the car came to a stop  
She cried when she saw that baby in the backseat sleeping like a rock  
And for the first time in a long time  
She bowed her head to pray  
She said I'm sorry for the way  
I've been living my life  
I know I've got to change  
So from now on tonight

"I'm so sorry Speed."

"Who was in the ambulance?" was all he could say.

"Maggie." Tim nodded and started to walk towards the gurnee's.

"Speed."

"I yelled at her, H." said Tim with pain in his voice. "I just want to say goodbye."

"You can do that after Alexx see's them. Ok?"

Tim nodded and let his Lt. guide him to the Hummer.

Jesus take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this on my own  
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
To save me from this road I'm on

"You sure about this baby?"

Tim looked at Alexx who had tears in her eyes. "I have to." Alexx nodded and pulled back the sheet that was covering Calleigh's beautiful features. Tim's breath caught in his throat and for a second he thought he was going to throw up. He's seen tons of dead bodies but never of someone he loved. Alexx squeezed his shoulder lightly and walked out of the room. Tim smiled slightly and grabbed her hand. "Hi sweetheart." Tim fingered her golden locks. "When I told you I wished you were dead..I...I didn't mean it. I was just angry and upset." Tim took a mintue to collect his emotions. "I love you so much." Tim smiled and kissed Calleigh gently on the forehead. After placing the sheet back over Calleigh's body Tim made his way to say goodbye to his two girls.

Oh, Jesus take the wheel  
Oh, I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
Save me from this road I'm on  
From this road I'm on  
Jesus take the wheel  
Oh, take it, take it from me  
Oh, why, oh

Tim ran his hands over his face as he waited impatiently in the emeregency room. Hour after hour had past. With each hour friends left. First Alexx, Tim had made sure she went home to her own kids. Then Horatio. Wolfe went next, he protested of course but Tim made sure he went home to his wife and son. Tim told him to spend his life with them as if it were the last. Because you never know when its going to end. Tim tried to get Eric and Valera to go home but Eric was Cuban and stubborn and wouldn't leave his best friends side. Tim smiled as he looked over at the site on the small couch. Eric sat upright with his head in his right hand, Valera was curled up next to him with her head in his lap.

Tim thanked god everyday for a friend like Eric. Him and Eric had been through some pretty bad scraped over the years. Most of which was Eric saving Tim's ass. Not that Tim would admit to that. Tim glanced at the clock hanging on the wall 12:00 a.m. It was offically 2006. Some year this was going to be. Sleep was just beginning to claim him as he heared his name.

"Mr. Speedle?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Dr. Flanigan. I operated on your daughter, Maggie."

Tim stood on shaky legs. "Is she ok?"

"She lost a lot of blood, she has a concussion, her right arm is broken, but I don't see why she won't make a full recovery."

Jesus take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this all on my own  
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
To save me from this road I'm on  
Jesus take the wheel

Tim held his daughter's hand as they both watched among friends and family as Calleigh, Jennifer, and Riley were lowered into the ground. Tim took a deep breath and held his surviving daughter close to him. No matter how many times he went over the fight in the house it all lead back to him. Maybe if he had tried talking to her more or maybe if he had told her he loved her more, or maybe if he had taken the kids to the park more this wouldn't have happend. But there was a little voice in his head telling him that what happend wasn't his fault.

Jesus take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this all on my own  
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
To save me from this road I'm on  
Jesus take the wheel

Tim looked over at a tree as the coffin of his little girl was lowered. And for a minute he could have sworn he saw Calleigh and his two little girls.

"Mommy...can we go home now?"

Calleigh looked down and picked up Riley. Calleigh looked back at Tim, "Yeah baby let's go home."

Jesus take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this all on my own  
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
To save me from this road I'm on  
Jesus take the wheel

THE END

Please review. Come on you already took the time out to read the story. Come on press the little button below...Ok if you won't do it for me then do it for the love of Talleigh...please?

Anywhosie I don't own that song. Carrie Underwood sings it. I wish I wrote it...heck i'd settle for being able to sing. lol.


End file.
